the_journeymen_of_johnathan_noxfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Bhog
"'''Work like a captain, fight like a pirate!"' '''Pirate war' 25 years ago deep into the great sea, a massive ship battle occured for treasure and fame. In that time of poverty, all seamen were blinded by greed and wanted to be recognized as one of the cruelest ship of pirates in the world. The pirate war was waged by the “Captain” dinasty from east coast (Maztica), and the other army, from the west (Chultan peninsula), was comprised of skeletons summoned by necromancer yuan-tis. After two days of total chaos, the yuan-tis won the war by crushing and destroying every ship on the sea and took as slaves every pirate that survived the war. Captain family The leader of the pirate ships was Captain Thrad, an orc in his 50s , famous by his success of finding so much treasures that he needed to burry some of it. He was married to a lady by the name of Aqua and a rumour spread that she could control the sea just by looking at it. This couple had 2 children who were on the ship when the war was happening. The older one’s name was Nahd and he just turned 21, but the last time someone saw him alive was when the ship he was on was hit by a cannonball and pushed him into the sea. Everyone saw him drowning and until now no one heared of someone that survived from sinking into the deep water of the Great Sea. Bhog was the younger brother, the one who seemed like he survived the war with the help of his parents who sent him towards an island were he can grow up. He was 8 and he didn’t understand the decision of his parents to send him far from them on a dark blue whale named Skippy (Aqua named him for his kids- a new friend of the family). Skippy died right after he managed to swim Bhog to safety, because he was hit by one of the cannonballs. Nowadays 20 years after the dramatic event, Bhog gathered people for his pirate crew: * -Sparky (Fulgerica) is a bard who knows every pirate song and is one of the best entertainers that he knows. A friend he met in one of his treasure hunts and he was convinced to join his crew for gold and reputation. * -Bul is the cannoneer, a tiefling who was saved by Captain Bhog from a bee attack. He is very scared of bees and decided that he will join him on the sea for the lack of bees. * -The man of the mast is Stag, a goliath, who was abandoned by his crew because he was too big and heavy and the captain saw him sailing in a rowboat and asked him if he wants to join. The crew scattered because their ship was destroyed by a skeleton ship and they are trying to reunite. The captain found only Sparky and made new friends that will try to convince them later to join him in his new army of pirates. Today, we see Captain Bhog trying to avenge his family, putting his life on the line guided by his necklace that was given by his mother right before sending him offshore.